Equations
by Disastro
Summary: .:Disastro:. Stefan sabía que Damon de alguna forma extraña e irracional también lo quería y que de todas formas sería su hermano quién estaría partiéndose la cabeza tratando de terminar sus deberes al día siguiente. TH.


**Equations**

**Sumario:**  
_Stefan sabía que Damon de alguna forma extraña e irracional también lo quería y que de todas formas sería su hermano quién estaría partiéndose la cabeza tratando de terminar sus deberes al día siguiente. TH. Insinuaciones de Stefan/Elena y Damon/Bonnie._

**Disclaimer: **  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de L. J. Smith.

**Dedicatoria: **  
A mi adorada Midori por su cumpleaños, sé perfectamente que no es mi fandom, pero por ti hasta lo imposible n.n

* * *

Silencio y tranquilidad, justo lo que Stefan necesitaba para hacer sus deberes de Matemáticas. Era sábado en la noche y su hermano Damon había salido con una de sus tantas "amigas". Sacó sus libros y cuando se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Adiós _silencio_ y _tranquilidad_.

– Hola Damon…– se limitó a decir sin apartar los ojos de su cuaderno.

_x + 3 = 2x – 2_

– ¿Qué se supone que haces _tú _aquí a esta hora?– preguntó Damon a su hermano.

_x – 2x= –2 – 3_

– ¿Qué se supone que haces _tú _aquí a esta hora?– respondió con la misma pregunta mientras levantaba la vista hacia el reloj que marcaba las 9:30.

_–x= __–__5_

– Nada que te importe, _Steffy_.– dijo de forma mordaz el muchacho de cabello negro.

_x__= 5_

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco ante el infantil apodo que su hermano le había puesto, realmente no le importaba con que chica saliera cada fin de semana. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Damon lo llamó:

– ¿Stefan?–

_x + 3= 2x –2_

– ¿Sí?–

_x – 2x= 2 – 3_

– ¿Por qué no tienes vida social? –

_–1x= -1_

– Cállate Damon. –

_x= –1/–1= 1_

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es viernes por la noche, tienes una novia y en vez de salir con ella te quedas haciendo tus aburridos deberes de Matemáticas, aunque debo suponer que es porque eres tan aburrido como ellos.– se burló Damon.

– ¿Y por qué no estas con Bonnie, Vickie o la que sea?– Stefan detestaba pelear con Damon a pesar que este parecía ser el pasatiempo favorito del mayor.

_x2 = 144_

– No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia…– el tono de Damon era molesto y en él se denotaba una casi imperceptible nota de dolor.

_x= 144/2_

– ¿Damon, qué te pasa?–

_x= 72_

Stefan se giró hacia su hermano, el observaba el suelo con una expresión de molestia.

– Damon…–

– Sólo cállate.– el seudodicho se sorprendió ante lo irónica que sonaban aquellas palabras en boca de el primero de los Salvatore, cuando era él quien tenía que repetirlas una y otra vez.

– Oh, vamos, soy tu hermano– le recordó– Puedes decirme lo que sea.–

– No pensabas eso la vez en que te dije que había utilizado tus libros para hacer una fogata…–

Ambos se rieron ligeramente al recordar la expresión de Stefan cuando Damon le había comentado a donde habían ido a parar sus libros de Edgar Allan Poe.

– Es Bonnie…– dijo el muchacho de cabello liso– Le dije que yo estaba… _enamorado de ella_.–

– ¿Qué hiciste _que_?– Stefan se encontraba sorprendido, jamás pensó que escucharía a su hermano decir algo semejante en voz alta– Bueno, Damon, estoy muy feliz por…–

– Ella dijo que no… Dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mi.– dijo Damon con dificultad, detestaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos, él pensaba que eran sólo cosas de mujeres y de Stefan.

– Oh, bueno Damon…–

– Si dices algo como _"Hay más peces en el mar"_ te parto la boca…– le aseguró mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Ni siquiera pensé en eso, lo que te iba a decir es que si realmente te importa tanto deberías seguir intentando y quizás ella llegue a sentir lo mismo por ti y si no lo hace, entonces quizás tengamos que hablar con Elena.– comentó Stefan tratando de alegrar un poco a su hermano.

– Gracias, Stefan…– dijo sonriéndole levemente– Y que te agradezca no significa que deje de pensar que eres un sabelotodo sin vida social.–

Observó como su hermano se dirigía a su habitación con aquel porte grácil y arrogante que lo caracterizaba, él sabía que aquella era la forma de su hermano de decir que –de una manera extraña e irracional– también lo quería. Stefan siguió realizando las ecuaciones de la clase de Matemáticas sabiendo que de todas formas su hermano sería quien estaría partiéndose la cabeza tratando de terminar sus deberes al día siguiente.

* * *

**Nota del Desastre Andante... digo, del Autor: (?)  
**

Midori, Mido, Leila, Acosadora Personal, wathever... Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y una enorme caja blanca con un lindo lazo azul ;) Hice lo que pude con esto, espero que no te quieras dar un tiro después de esto... u.u (?)

Les haya o no les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Y si les gusto o no les gusto, sean tan amables de dejarme aunque sea un pequeño review que de eso vivo, ¿vale? xD

Cuídense,

_**Disastro**_


End file.
